James adores and Lily ignores
by Gothic Clown
Summary: James potter was a rich, handsome, and popular boy; he was the kind of boy that Lily Evans couldn’t stand. She hated him. Lily Evans was a beautiful red headed girl, with a brilliant smile and deep green eyes; she was the kind of girl that James Potter
1. James adores and Lily ignores

Disclaimer: Not mine, JK owns it all, besides the plot of course!

James potter was a rich, handsome, and popular boy; he was the kind of boy that Lily Evans couldn't stand. She always thought his nose was too high, that he was a spoilt snob and an annoying idiot for asking her out every time he saw her. She hated him.

Lily Evans was a beautiful red headed girl, with a brilliant smile and deep green eyes; she was the kind of girl that James Potter adored. She wasn't like all those other girls that just worshiped him, she was proud, she wouldn't let anyone get to her or embarrass her. James loved her for that, and also because she was playing hard to get, a challenge for him. 

Sadly Lily Evans wasn't just playing hard to get, she truly disliked James. James on the other hand was a bit too blinded by his love to see that one small, yet so important detail. His friends insisted that Lily really doesn't like James, but James ignored them, what do they know about girls that he doesn't? The answer was simple, not all of them loved James, but he ignored that one too. It was a cold winter day when James was about to ignore another prove that Lily hated him. James was sitting with his three best friends in the Gryffindor common room, they were laughing about their last joke on a black haired boy called Severus Snape, for them it was "Snapy boy", or "Severu Mouse".  

"The look on the idiots face was priceless!!" called James. His friend laughed with him, Sirius Black roared with laughter, Pitter Pettigrew was squeaking a bit stupidly, and Remus just grinned, he was the quiet boy of the gang, called 'The Marauders'.

"And the way he started to dance all over the corridor, that was my favorite part!" said Sirius, holding his aching stomach.

"You know, I really should do something about you three, I'm a perfect, remember?" said Remus. It was a hard job for him to fill his perfect duties while hanging out with guys like James and Sirius, top pranksters in Hogwarts. 

"Come on Moony, don't be such an old lady. We know you had fun!" answered Sirius; Remus didn't reply and went back to his book "History of Goblin Wars". 

"You don't want to tell me you actually ENGOY reading this stuff do you?" asked James, after giving a nasty look at the book, as if it was an especially disgusting bug. Remus just raised his eyebrows and continued reading, silently. 

Lily Evans was making her way to the Gryffindor common room, very fast. She was angry, and somehow she knew the whole thing had to do something with James Potter. She rushed in to the room, making curious heads turn and watch her slam the fat lady's picture behind her. She stormed to the place James and his friend were sitting and stood in front of them, steaming with anger. She started to scream at them.

"Potter you idiot! Those 3rd years didn't do anything! Why the bloody hell did you curse them to jump around like some maniacs?! That's just sick!" she screamed, her usually bright face was red. James blinked at her, and smiled. Ignoring another prove of her true feelings about him he thought that all Lily wanted is to get some of his attention. 

"I was board, and that was funny. Understand Lily? It's not such a horrible thing as you describe it, it was funny, admit it."

"You bloody moron! That was NOT funny!  Do you have any idea, how much time a nerves it took me to clear the mess you did in the corridor?! And YOU!" she pointed at Remus. "You're supposed to be a perfect too, where the hell have you been? You left ME all the work, while sitting here with that brainless troll!" Lily, providing a very clear prove of her disliking to James did not has even a slight effect on him, he simple stared at her, assuming that she doesn't know other ways to get him to notice her, by thinking that he was extremely wrong.  

Remus finally put his book away; he looked at her green eyes with a serious expression on his pale face. "I'm really sorry Lily, I was wrong. Is there anything I could do to fix my mistake?"

She looked at him, surprised by his calm answer. 

"You can go, and patrol the corridors, and do your duty as a perfect." She tried to control her temper while talking to Remus, but James had to pay for his joke. "But YOU, you smelly old snob," she shook her finger toward James. "You will pay!" And with that she left the common room, to the girl's dormitory. As soon as she disappeared behind the door James said, "Crazy for me, isn't she? She's too obvious."

"You're the one who's crazy for her, she hates you Prongs, just get it. She can't stand you, she dislikes you, and she thinks you're a stupid rich snob." said Sirius.

"That my friend, only shows that after five years in Hogwarts you still can't understand girls." answered James.


	2. Taking a bath

This incident was very clear. Lily couldn't stand James, which foolishly believed she is madly in love with him. Lily's opinion about James was very negative; she believed that he was a snob, a stupid pretty face and nothing more. His constant questions about dating her annoyed her, and made her think he's even more stupid than he looks, after getting no as an answer for two years she thought that he might leave her alone. Instead he got worse each year, bothering her and disturbing her. It was the beginning of their fifth year in Hogwarts, and a beginning of another year of being hugged, kissed, and flattered by James for Lily. How disgusting, she though. She'll have to push him away from her in the common room, shout at him in the corridors, and run away from him in the library, how will she be able to study? And the tests, they will be harder this year! Lily couldn't believe she'll make it to the end of the year without failing when James is after her. 

James was after Lily, even when he was hugged, kissed, and flattered by more than half of the girls in Hogwarts. He never loved any of them, Lily was the one, and he will have her. It was hard walking from class to class when in each corner there was hiding a girl that might jump on him and start flirting with him. Sirius always said that James should give up and get another girl. Remus just kept telling him that Lily really hates him, and Peter just agreed with both of them. Remus was the one that got well with Lily; they talked once in a while. At least until they both became perfects. Remus was with his friends most of the time, and Lily had to handle misbehaving students by herself. That always made her angry, and when she was angry she yelled at him, and at the same time used the opportunity to tell James how stupid, or annoying he is. That was her mistake, because that made James think she loves him back even more this year. If he could, he would have stepped in to the girl's dormitory right now and tell every girl in there that he loves Lily, and then tell Lily herself that he adores her. Sadly for him, and luckily for Lily he couldn't, that made him give a sad look at the door each time Lily disappeared behind it, that kind of look was on his face right after Lily went away. He looked at the door for a few moments and then went back to his chat with his friends. 

"So, Moony, when will be our next trip to Hogsmeade? I'm getting board really fast." said Sirius. 

"It's not so fun you know." answered Remus. Being a werewolf indeed wasn't fun, and transforming into one was even worse. 

"Yes, but we're going to be with you. You know it's better when we're with you." said James. 

"Yes, it's not so bad!" squeaked Peter. 

"I suppose, but I don't want to talk about it now. Someone might hear." 

"We're in the common room Moony, there's too much blabbering around us. No one can really hear, relax." James tried to calm him down. The answer he got was simple.

"Easy for you to say."

A few hours later James Potter was in the corridor, out of his bed, with the other marauders under his invisibility cloak on their way to the perfects bathroom. They went silently, the marauders map close to Sirius's nose as they made their way in the castle. Something gray passed by, probably Ms. Norris, the janitor's yellow eyed cat. 

"Don't worry mates, Filch is above us with a poor Hufflepuff" said Sirius. They sighted and continued walking. Finally they were there; James waved his wand, whispered "Tarantallegra!" and they got in. As soon as they were there they took off the cloak. The mermaid in the picture was sleeping; they didn't want to wake her up. 

"Lets start now, we want that perfect to have a nice bath now, don't we?" said James. The started to cast spells on the taps, instead of water, black mud would come out of them when their victim will open them. Remus mumbled that they shouldn't do it. "Come on, maybe it will be someone we like!" he said.

"Ha, but we don't like any perfects, besides you of course." said James. Sirius started to cough very loudly. "Shut up Padfoot! I know she won't use this room tomorrow; I'll make her use another bathroom. There are plenty of them in Hogwarts!" said James, anger sneaking in to his handsome face. 

"It's much smarter to simply fix the taps and leave." marked Remus. 

"I agree with Remus about this one", said Peter.

"What kind of friends are you! I thought you wanted to see a dirty Slytherin perfect!" called James. "And anyway since when you two started to be Moony's clones?" he asked. 

"We're not his clones; we just think that it's not such a good idea for a prank. You don't want to see a filthy Lily tomorrow, do you?" asked Sirius.

"James, come on. Let's go." said peter.

"But what if I manage to keep Lily away of this bathroom tomorrow? I swear I will." said James a begging look in his chocolate brown eyes. 

"Will you?" asked Remus. James nodded. "And if it will be Lily it's only your fault, we don't have any part in this prank." James nodded again, with a bit of insulted expression.

There was silence for a couple of minutes and then Sirius called: "What are we waiting for? Lets finish and go!" and so they did. 


End file.
